


Revealing the Next Generation

by MsFaust



Series: Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flashbacks, I hate him and want him to die, Ross is a jackass, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Tai isn’t taking any bullshit, The Reason You Suck Speech, preferably in as slow and painful a way as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Part 2 Of Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined.While dealing with the fallout of his identity being exposed, Peter receives some words of comfort.





	Revealing the Next Generation

“So the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?”  
  
“Y’know, that might not be such a bad thing.” Michael looked up from where he and Steve were setting up the former’s PS4. “It would save him the trouble of having to explain why Kunemon’s hanging out with both Peter Parker and Spider-Man.”  
  
“But part of the reason I kept my identity secret was to protect the people I care about,” Peter reminded him.  
  
“Oh I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Lou said with a laugh. “Remember what Tai did when Ross tried to enact that ‘Digidestined Registration’ thing?”  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
_“You call yourself a soldier, but you have no idea what we have faced. Do you really think ordinary guns and tanks—hell, do you think nukes are going to do any good if one of the more powerful Ultimate level, or worse, a Mega Level Digimon decides to invade? I heard about how the World Security Council launched a missile to try and defeat the Chitauri, but would that have worked?” Tai folded his arms. “But you don’t care about any of that. To you, if something can be turned a weapon, it either has to be controlled or destroyed. It’s no wonder Wakanda remained isolated for so long. People like you don’t care about finding ways to heal the sick or to improve ordinary people’s lives.”_  
  
_Ross opened his mouth to retort, but Tai didn’t give him a chance. “When the Sokovia Accords were written, Tony Stark convinced several of the Avengers that it was about accountability, and it may have been in part. But after what happened to SHIELD when Hydra was exposed, did you really think it’s a good idea to force heroes like the Avengers to play by the UN’s rules and be bound by red tape? It doesn’t take a genius to see that if they weren’t divided, they’d have stood a better chance against Thanos’ forces, and maybe even have stopped him from temporarily wiping out half the universe. So there is not a chance in Hell that we will EVER let control freaks like you stop us from DOING OUR DAMN JOB. Not when forcing oversight on us could doom us all the next time someone like Apocalymon or MaloMyotismon shows up.”_  
  
_As he turned and stormed off, Ross was left dumbstruck. Most of those watching, on the other hand, broke into hearty cheers and applause._  
  
_“I can see why he has the Crest of Courage,” remarked Clint. “Took serious guts standing up to Ross like that, and he’s not even out of college yet.”_  
  
_Chuckling, Bruce looked down at his phone, which had recorded the whole thing. “How many hits do you think this’ll get by tomorrow?”_  
  
(Friendly Neighborhood Digidestined)  
  
“Oh yeah, I definitely remember that,” chuckled Betamon.  
  
“Well, Izzy told me he sent Jameson an email that did something similar,” Mimi informed them. “And at the same time, not only did he make it clear Mysterio was a complete fraud, but that if anyone tried to give you or those you care about grief for being Spider-Man, they’d have to deal with your fellow Digidestined.”  
  
“Thanks guys.” Peter rubbed the back of his head. “By the way, apparently I’m not the only new Digidestined.”  
  
”Not surprising,” remarked Michael. “From what I hear, a lot of blipped kids have found themselves with partners.”  
  
”Any of them go to your school?” asked Steve’s partner Penguinmon.  
  
”There’s four of them.” Peter ticked them off on his fingers. “Ned and Shamanmon, MJ and Lunamon, Betty and Kiramon, and weirdly enough, Flash and Toximon.”  
  
”I think we should meet with them,” suggested Maria as she and Lopmon came in with snacks and soda. “Unless you would find it awkward—didn’t that Flash guy pick on you?”  
  
”Actually, he figured it out before Jameson’s broadcast,” Peter admitted. “Mainly because Happy admitted he was dating May.”  
  
”There was also the fact that he saw me with Peter,” Kunemon added.  
  
”Oh, that reminds me, you Digivolved during that battle in London, didn’t you?”  
  
As Kunemon entertained Palmon, Betamon, Penguinmon, Lopmon, and Lou’s partner Armadillomon with details about how she helped Peter take down Mysterio, Mimi guided Peter through creating an account on Digidestined Online, a website set up by Izzy and several other particularly tech-savvy Digidestined. Once that was done, Peter started looking through some of the files, eventually coming across one labeled ‘Post-Blip Activations.’ He opened it, and was greeted with a list of names.  
  
_Harley Keener: BlackAgumon_  
_Cooper Barton: PawnChessmon (W)_  
_Lila Barton: PawnChessmon (B)_  
_Alex Power: Galimon_  
_Julie Power: Prismmon_  
_Jack Power: Nimbusmon_  
_Katie Power: Burstmon_  
_Noriko Ashida: Renamon_  
_Josh Foley: Kudamon_  
_Julian Keller: Impmon_  
_Megan Gwynn: Fluttermon_  
_David Alleyne: Hagurumon_  
_Sofia Mantega: Brisamon_  
_Brian Cruz: ModokiBetamon_  
_Andrea Margulies: Lalamon_  
_Sarah Vale: ToyAgumon_  
_Jessica Vale: ClearAgumon_  
_Mark Sheppard: Kamemon_  
_Dallas Gibson: BlackGatomon_  
_Callie Betto: Alraumon_  
  
Peter couldn’t help but smile as he continued to scroll through the list. It was incredibly reassuring to know he wasn’t alone in being a Digidestined. Undoubtedly his friends and Flash would happy to know that too.


End file.
